Dental implants are often the best treatment for missing teeth. When a damaged or decayed tooth is removed, both the visible part of the tooth, called the crown, and the root are lost.
A dental implant can be placed in the jawbone so that it can be fused with natural bone and become a strong and sturdy foundation for replacement teeth. Implants can be used to replace an individual tooth or for an implant-supported bridge or denture containing multiple teeth.
A dental implant abutment is a device that connects the prosthetic tooth/teeth to the dental implant. The replacement tooth is custom made to match a patient's natural teeth and is sometimes referred to as a crown or dental prosthesis.